


Hey, I'm still me, Little Brother

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Demon Dean, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, non evil Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 9 finale. Dean might be a demon now, but he’s also still Dean, and Sammy is still his little brother. (response to someone on SPN story finder wanting non-evil demon Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I'm still me, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting just slightly, tiny bit tired of all the demon rapist Dean stories popping up. :( Then I saw someone wanting to read a not evil demon Dean and it gave me an idea.

Sam was still grieving over Dean’s death when Dean entered the room carrying a bag of McDonalds in one hand and two large Cokes in the other, a wide grin on his face. Sam jumped, startled, tripping backwards over his chair and landing hard on his ass. He didn’t even notice the pain because he was too busy freaking out that his dead brother wasn’t so dead after all. Dean didn’t even come back as a ghost, he was in his own body, physical, solid. Sam could see the blood stains still on his shirt like he didn’t even bother to change, that he just suddenly came back to life and the first thing he thought to do was go to McDonalds to buy burgers and drinks for he and Sam.

“Here, Sammy,” Dean said, throwing a wrapped chicken sandwich at him. Sam caught it effortlessly. “Nice reflexes.” He reached in and took out a Big Mac and unwrapped it. Sam stared him as he started to eat. He gave a moan around the food in his mouth. “God, I missed this so much.”

“Dude…you were…you were dead. I watched you die,” Sam said.

“Yeah, about that, little brother…it’s a long, kinda complicated story,” Dean told him, swallowing the food in his mouth.

“We’ve got time. The world can wait a little longer now that we stopped Abbadon,” Sam pointed out. He crossed his arms and waited.

Dean set his burger down with a mournful sigh. “Okay. So you know how the mark was changing me and all that? Okay…well, according to Crowley, it was changing me…slowly…into, uh well, something else so when I died, the mark brought me back to life. Just, yeah, I’m not fully human anymore. Don’t…don’t freak, okay?” Then Dean’s eyes flicked black.

Holy…Sam stumbled backwards. “You…you’re a demon!”

Dean rolled his eyes, black turning back to green. “Yeah. Dude, I told you not to freak out.”

“Freak out? Dude! What the fuck? You’re a _demon_ ,” Sam repeated, rushing over to the dresser for salt, for his gun, anything to defend himself. His body suddenly froze of its own accord.

“I know that, Sammy. I told you that. Just calm down,” Dean said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam found himself sitting on the bed again, across his brother. Dean frowned and looked back to his Big Mac. “Man it was so good to eat one of those again.”

Sam eyed the burger curiously. “Don’t those have salt in them? If you’re a demon now, how can you eat those?”

Dean grinned and snapped his fingers. The light in the room cut off. He snapped them again and the light flicked on. He sent a pillow flying to the wall. “Dude, demons can do pretty much anything. It’s awesome. I just took out the salt,” Dean said. “Still a good burger.” 

Sam blinked, impressed. He couldn’t help but be curious on what else Dean could do now that he was a demon. “Wait so you’re really a demon? Like a full-fledged demon now?”

Dean moved his head up and down. “As far as I can tell. I got the whole black eyes going and…watch this.” Sam watched as Dean furrowed his brows and snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye his brother was gone. 

“Dean?” Sam looked around the room and couldn’t find his brother.

Dean reappeared beside him, the bed dipping with his weight. Sam jumped in surprise and Dean laughed, ruffling his brother’s hair. “Dude, you are so easy.”

Sam scowled and slapped Dean’s hand away. He couldn’t believe it. Even as a demon, Dean could still act just like a kid. “Yeah, whatever.”

Dean grinned as they fell in silence. Sam sighed. “So you’re still you even though you’re also a demon now. Huh.”

“It’ll make hunting go a lot easier,” Dean said. He looked down at his hands. 

Sam snapped his gaze up at that. “What?”

“Well I can’t leave the hunting crap to you. You’re human, Sammy. And my little brother.”

Sam felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed. “What about, what about Crowley?”

“What about him?” Dean replied easily.

“Wouldn’t he, you know, want you now that you’re a demon?”

Dean tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling in thought. Then he turned back to Sam. “He offered,” Dean said carefully, “but I said no.”

“What?” Sam blinked.

“He offered me to be the ‘Prince of Hell’ and I turned him down. I mean, dude, me a prince? No way. I told him to give that to his son, who by the way, apparently didn’t go back to his own time. We’re probably gonna be experiencing that butterfly effect sooner or later.”

“Shit,” Sam said because he didn’t know what else to say to that.

Dean nodded in agreement. “It’s what happens when you mess with the timeline. Remember with what happened with the Titanic and that Balthazar guy?”

Sam groaned. “Don’t remind me.” They fell back in silence. Sam sighed and rubbed the side of his face. “Okay so let me get this straight. The mark you got from Cain apparently changed you to a demon, so when you died, you didn’t really die.” Dean nodded and Sam continued, “But you’re still you. You’re Dean but you’ve got all these powers and I guess…you’re harder to kill now. You turned down Crowley’s offer to essentially rule Hell with him.”

“That’s about the gist of it,” Dean agreed.

“Why though?” Sam asked.

Dean blinked. He stared at his brother. “Dude, you really have to ask ‘why’?”

“Yes!” Sam said standing up. “I mean you’re a demon but you’re still you, so you’re not evil or anything. You’ve got these awesome powers and you’re nearly invincible now. You can do whatever you want, Dean. You turned down Crowley, the _king_ of Hell. And for what? To hang out with me, your freak of a little brother that screws up more times than I can count? So yes, I’m asking ‘why’.”

Dean stood up, scowling. “Okay, look Sammy, you really wanna know why? Yeah I’m a demon now and I’ve got a crap ton more powers than I did as a human and yeah I’m damn tougher to kill and I did turn down Crowley, I’d turn him down again if he asked me, and yes it was all so I could come hang out with my little brother who can’t be any more freaky than me. I mean for Christ’s sake, man, I’m a god damn demon now. You can’t top that. And I’ve had just as much, if not more, screw ups than you. No. Don’t you dare say you started the damn Apocalypse because we both know the truth to that one.”

“Dean–“

“We’re done here, Sammy. I don’t wanna hear another word. I chose you, okay? I chose you and I’ll choose you again and again until the day I die and stay that way for good. It’s us against the world, remember? Now pack your bag. We’re hitting the road.”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked.

Dean threw on his jacket. He flashed a grin to Sam. “I heard there were a couple werewolves running rampant in Washington. Come on, bitch.”

Sam felt a slow smile tug at his lips. He hefted the duffle bag over his shoulder and raced to catch up with Dean. “Jerk.”

Dean laughed.


End file.
